No eres el
by Penicilinunregistrated
Summary: Cuando te sientes solo en ocaciones no vez claramente quienes quieren hacerte ver lo contrario   y necesitas que alguien directamente te diga que esta allí para ti. KuroSyao


NO ERES EL

Observaba a todos a lo lejos, en aquella esquina sombría donde, a su parecer no molestaba a nadie, sabía bien que el mago y la princesa lo veían con extrañeza y les costaba trabajo aceptarlo, para ellos él era el clon, era solo un reemplazo del muchacho alegre y determinado que emprendió el viaje con ellos y ni siquiera lo reemplazaba bien, eran tan iguales en apariencia y tan diferentes en actitud, este era serio, callado, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y culpa mientras el otro era alegre, sonriente y sus orbes siempre daban un brillo de esperanza. Otra vez volvió a sentirse mal consigo mismo, más aún al recordar el trato que le daba Sakura, por supuesto era inconscientemente más aun así su rechazo le dolía, nunca pretendió reemplazar al otro Syaoran, en ningún modo pero la eterna letanía de Sakura diciéndole "Tú no eres el" dolía mucho más de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista.

Nunca se permitía alguna muestra de sentimiento alguno por culpa pero en este momento se sentía cansado demasiado como para seguir allí siendo el invisible en la habitación, así que sin que lo notarán demasiado (o fingieran no notarlo) salió de la sala de esa pequeña pero cómoda casa en la que se estaban quedando por el momento hacia el patio, hacia un clima frio notándose el final del otoño más aun así decidió que estaba bien solo por un momento ya que nadie allá adentro lo echaría de menos, sin embargo no contaba con que unos ojos de fuego le siguieran hasta la puerta por la que él salió.

Era irónico que en su soledad buscara estar solo para poder expresarse asi mismo sus sentimientos en estricto silencio y procurando no tardar demasiado, ya que, aunque sabia que no era extrañado era vigilado y si demoraba saldrían a buscarlo. El sabía bien que era muy difícil para ellos acostumbrarse a él, pero pensaba que estaba bien que lo rechazaran, no sentía que mereciera cosa alguna como el cariño siquiera. Como siempre no supo en qué momento sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender pero no las pararía hasta sentirse lo suficientemente desahogado como para regresar tan serenamente a su invisible puesto. Se la pasaba analizando como aquel chico tan alegre que era su clon podía ser una fiera tan temible al grado de matar a sangre fría incluso a las personas que le mostraban afecto, y si esa felicidad que mostraba era del corazón de él o de su propio corazón por que de ser así quería sentirse feliz solo por una vez, sentirse querido solo por una vez.

Tan entrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en que el ninja de ojos carmesí saliera y menos de cuando se quedo de pie mirándolo como estaba allí sentado en el suelo, sus miradas se cruzaron al momento en que Syaoran levantara la cabeza y noto una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Kurogane.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir aquí? Ya ha pasado hora y media desde que saliste- dijo el pelinegro con un tono seco

-Lo siento Kurogane-san, no me di cuenta – en eso decía la verdad no se percato de que había pasado tanto tiempo

-Si quieres estar lamentando tu existencia está bien, pero hazlo en un lugar donde no te expongas al clima, no necesitamos un enfermo que nos retrase- sentencio Kurogane con los brazos cruzados y notando en los ojos de Syaoran unas pequeñas lagrimas que hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco algo extraño, eso lo hacía enojar y lo peor es que no sabía por qué.

- Disculpe, no quiero causar problemas regresare adentro ahora – dijo con la misma cara serena de siempre. Sin embargo al pasar al costado del ninja este le bloqueo el paso con su brazo derecho dándole como respuesta una cara de confusión, mas Kurogane no le dijo nada, solo lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo llevo a rastras hasta la habitación del adolescente.

-Deja de compararte con él… - pronuncio en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible asegurándose de que Syaoran lo escuchara después de azotar al menor contra la puerta poniendo sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza del castaño.

-¿Ku-Kurogane-san? – lo llamo el menor con un tono entre la preocupación y el miedo

-Entiende de una vez que tú no eres el, que nunca podrás ser como él y tampoco podrás ocupar su lugar en el corazón de la princesa –dijo mirándolo a los ojos mostrando en los propios furia y otra cosa que Syaoran no podía descifrar.

- No comprendo por qué me dice esto Kurogane-san, yo…

-Si lo sabes, desde que llegaste solo estas haciéndote la víctima- dijo en un tono aun más molesto

-Eso no es cierto yo solo… solo quiero reparar los daños- dijo bajando la vista y ladeando su rostro

- ¡Deja de querer ser el por un momento y déjame ver quién eres tú en realidad! – dijo tomando el rostro del menor para que lo mirara de nuevo y sin más junto sus labios a los del adolescente en un beso demandante, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo se tensaba.

Syaoran no sabía cómo tomar la situación, sentía que le robaban el aliento y sus orbes estaban abiertos mostrando sorpresa, hasta que sintió que se separaban de él.

El menor solo lo veía con extrañeza y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo de la cintura lo mas que pudo a el, queriendo que sus cuerpos se hicieran uno solo.

-¿Por qué…? – Escucho una débil voz lanzando una pregunta al viento, se separo un poco y volvió a escuchar lo mismo - ¿Porqué Kurogane-san? Usted acaba de decirlo, no soy él.

-¿No lo entiendes? Es precisamente porque no eres el – y sin dar más explicaciones volvió a besarlo con la misma intensidad pero con más pasión guiándolo hasta la cama lidiando con la resistencia del menor, se posiciono sobre él una vez logado su objetivo pero el castaño puso toda su fuerza y lo empujo por los hombros quitándoselo de encima por un momento, se miraron un instante, el ninja repasaba ese rostro y se estaciono en sus ojos color chocolate, brillantes y enigmáticos hasta que sus respectivos parpados los guardaron celosamente.

-Por favor Kurogane-san, esto no es correcto si la Princesa o Fye-san se enteran…

-Me da igual que lo sepan, a ellos les importas tanto como su opinión a mí

-Pero… pero…

-Si no quieres que siga entonces grita para que pare – dijo tomándolo de las muñecas poniendo sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza y continúo besándolo.

El castaño se debatía entre el sigue y el detente, realmente se sentía bien pero era extraño ya que nunca antes había imaginado estar en una situación así y menos con un hombre, sin embargo la sensación pudo más que la razón y se dejo llevar correspondiendo a los besos y acariciando torpemente el torso del ninja.

El ojicarmín descendía lentamente por el cuello del menor, arrancándole suspiros y sintiendo como enterraba sus uñas en su camisa, decidió parar solo para quitar la camisa del menor y la propia, sintiendo algo electrizante recorrer su cuerpo al juntar sus pieles, siguió su recorrido parando en el pecho del menor succionando sus pezones y sintiendo como esos botoncitos marrón se endurecían, sus manos acariciaban el pequeño cuerpo con maestría a diferencia del menor mas eso no era molesto para nada, bajo su mano hasta la hombría del chico sintiendo como su cuerpo tembló al llegar a esa parte tan sensible, comenzó a acariciarla para después liberarla dejando al castaño completamente al natural, embelesándose con la imagen expuesta ante el, bajo aun mas y beso la punta de su miembro sacándole un suspiro al de ojos chocolate, después se lo introdujo completamente recibiendo un gemido aun mas sonoro.

Era tan nuevo para el todas esas sensaciones, después de tanto tiempo de haber estado aislado de cualquier contacto humano esto era demasiado, solo atinaba a acariciar los cabellos del pelinegro cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, el ninja se detuvo, se puso de rodillas frente a él quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa para después jalar al castaño situándolo sobre sus piernas abrazándolo confortablemente.

-Aun falta más – susurro al oído del chico introduciendo tres de sus dedos en su boca los cuales fueron rechazados inmediatamente – lámelos, haz lo que te digo- la orden fue acatada y una vez el mayor considero fuera suficiente los saco introduciéndolos de a uno en la entrada del muchacho. Al principio le fue algo doloroso, al grado de rasguñar la espalda del ninja mas conforme se fue acostumbrando a los intrusos y sus movimientos empezaba a sentir una placentera sensación, con eso el pelinegro comprendió que ya estaba listo para lo que seguía, así que retiro sus dedos remplazándolos por su miembro escuchando el sonoro gemido que soltó el adolescente. Quería esperar a que se acostumbrara pero su deseo le nublo los pensamientos empezando a embestirlo, tomando sus caderas moviéndolo de arriba abajo escuchando los gemidos del menor, paro un momento salió de el solo para ponerlo en una nueva posición, ahora en cuatro teniendo cuidado de que su cara y su pecho estuvieran sobre las almohadas para que no se lastimara y de entro de una sola vez, moviéndose conforme los gemidos aumentaban, tomo el miembro del castaño masturbándolo, logrando que este se viniera primero y unos instantes después el llenara las entrañas del muchacho con su semilla, mas al salir vio que de su entrada salía el blanco liquido combinado de un color rojizo, haciendo que se preocupara.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo el ninja sin mostrar su preocupación

-Kurogane-san ¿Qué acaba de pasar entre nosotros?- pregunto ignorando la pregunta del mayor aun con las mejillas rojas como manzanas y el cabello pegándose a su frente por el sudor

- Es muestra de que no estás solo, que si necesitas algo aquí estoy yo para dártelo- dijo abrazándolo tiernamente dándole un beso en la frente

- ¿Es asi como se siente el cariño?- pregunto casi dormido

-No- dijo el mayor en seco ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Syaoran – asi se siente el amor y procurare mostrártelo no solo de esta forma, sino de muchas mas que estoy seguro aun no conoces

- Gracias Kurogane-san- y con esto último se acurruco en el pecho del pelinegro dejando que el sueño le venciera.

El ojicarmín se acomodo mejor sobre la cama, procurando no despertar al pequeño entre sus brazos, se quedo acariciando su cabello, mientras recordaba desde cuando ese niño le arrebato el corazón, como deseaba que fuera feliz y como finalmente deseaba que él lo dejara acercarse para mostrarle que había alguien que necesitaba que siguiera existiendo, ese jovencito hizo que su corazón latiera de nuevo.

Se despertó muy temprano y se levanto de la cama con cuidado para no despertar al castaño que seguía dormido con un rostro apacible, después de vestirse salió de la habitación fijándose de que nadie lo viera, después de bañarse regreso a su habitación y escucho como todos comenzaban a despertar, después de un rato todos estaban sentados con todo listo para el desayuno con las cosas tan tensas entre Sakura y Fye para con Syaoran y aun con la alegría del bollo blanco no parecían estar contentos.

Mas en un movimiento repentino vio como el ojo de Fye lo observaba ahora con su color ambarino dándole a entender que estaba consciente de lo sucedido la noche anterior, quito inmediatamente su vista ahora para encontrarse con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa en el rostro de Syaoran.

Las cosas tal vez no se compondrían en un rato entre todos ellos, pero era bueno ver que "el mocoso" ya había captado el mensaje.


End file.
